


Anything But THAT

by eerian_sadow



Series: Click the Nokia [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Embarassment, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Masturbation, click has no taste at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Click the Nokiacon has been trying to find a new alternate mode for months now...





	

Since she had adopted him—or he had adopted her, Maggie was never sure which—the small, sentient Nokia had wanted a new alternate mode. Maggie and the Autobots had even done their best to find something that would suit the tiny mech. the results were sadly lacking, but both she and Click—and she’d meant that as a nickname until he had a good enough grasp on speaking English to tell her what he wanted to be called—wanted him to have an alt mode that wouldn’t make Glenn whine about wanting his phone back constantly.

It was his lack of mass that was the problem really, not his size. There just wasn’t enough of him to recreate most of the devices that Click was interested in. The issue was beginning to make the small mech depressed, though.

His quest to find a new alt mode had led the little mech to get himself into all sorts of unexpected places, so Maggie wasn’t really surprised to hear the rattling of a plastic bag when she opened the door to her room. A shopping bag, after all, would be one of the more tame places she had found him in over the course of the last week.

“What are you doing, Click?” she asked as she put her purse on her desk.

“Lookking,” the tiny mech replied. “Found something maybe.”

She smiled and shook her head at the extra clicking sound all his K and C vocalizations still carried. He didn’t seem able to get rid of it, but she supposed it was a better quirk than running all his words together the way he had in the beginning. “Oh yeah? That’s great, but I though we’d been through everything in here already.”

“Found something new,” he replied. Maggie’s scrunched her face in confusion at his words and watched as the mech pulled a cheerfully purple bag out from under the bed. He looked up at her with triumphant optics. “In here.”

The hacker felt her face turn bright red. “Oh no, Click. You can’t use that.”

“But why? I likke it! And it’s the right size!”

“Because that’s not the kind of thing you take out in public! And it’s…” She sighed. “Look, just go find it on the internet. Then you’ll understand.”

The little robot paused, a sign that he was doing exactly as she said. Then his optics brightened. “But it makkes you feel pleasure. That’s good!”

“But its not something you do outside your bedroom, Click!”

“Glenn won’t try to say I’m his phone any more, either.”

Maggie buried her face in her hands and prayed that Ratchet or Optimus would be able to talk the tiny mech out of his idea. She would never be able to look Sam or Mikaela in the eye again if Click turned himself into a pocket vibrator.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: it needs to be noted that the bag Click was rooting around in is a Cirilla's bag. this is the popular chain of adult novelty stores formerly known as Pricilla's. the bags in our area, at least, are a very cheerful crayola crayon shade of purple.
> 
>  


End file.
